The present disclosure relates to infusion therapy with vascular access devices. Infusion therapy is one of the most common health care procedures. Hospitalized, home care, and other patients receive fluids, pharmaceuticals, and blood products via a vascular access device inserted into the vascular system. Infusion therapy may be used to treat an infection, provide anesthesia or analgesia, provide nutritional support, treat cancerous growths, maintain blood pressure and heart rhythm, or many other clinically significant uses.
Infusion therapy is facilitated by a vascular access device. The vascular access device may access a patient's peripheral or central vasculature. The vascular access device may be indwelling for short term (days), moderate term (weeks), or long term (months to years). The vascular access device may be used for continuous infusion therapy or for intermittent therapy.
A common vascular access device is a plastic catheter that is inserted into a patient's vein. The catheter length may vary from a few centimeters for peripheral access to many centimeters for central access. The catheter may be inserted transcutaneously or may be surgically implanted beneath the patient's skin. The catheter, or any other vascular access device attached thereto, may have a single lumen or multiple lumens for infusion of many fluids simultaneously.
The vascular access device commonly includes a Luer adapter to which other medical devices may be attached. For example, an administration set may be attached to a vascular access device at one end and an intravenous (IV) bag at the other. The administration set is a fluid conduit for the continuous infusion of fluids and pharmaceuticals. Commonly, an IV access device is a vascular access device that may be attached to another vascular access device, closes the vascular access device, and allows for intermittent infusion or injection of fluids and pharmaceuticals. An IV access device may include a housing and a septum for closing the system. The septum may be opened with a blunt cannula or a male Luer of a medical device.
When the septum of a vascular access device fails to operate properly, certain complications may occur. Complications associated with infusion therapy may cause significant morbidity and even mortality. One significant complication is catheter related blood stream infection (CRBSI). An estimate of 250,000-400,000 cases of central venous catheter (CVC) associated BSIs occur annually in US hospitals. Attributable mortality is an estimated 12%-25% for each infection and a cost to the health care system of $25,000-$56,000 per episode.
Current vascular access devices prevent complications, such as infection resulting in CRBSIs, by providing a septum that functions properly during attachment and/or access of the vascular access device by other medical devices. Septa that function properly will act, in part, as infection barriers between the internal and external environments of the vascular access device during attachment and/or access by other medical devices. By functioning properly as infection barriers, septa minimize CRBSI's and other complications.
In order to function properly, a septum needs to open and close during use without difficulty. Often, a gas chamber adjacent a septum, must be vented to permit gas to transfer to an external environment as the septum is actuated during use. If neighboring gas chambers are not vented, a septum will be unable to open without significant force. Once opened, the septum will be reluctant to close as a result of neighboring gas chambers that remain compressed under vacuum pressure. Thus, what are needed are various septum venting structures and methods capable of maximizing proper septum functionality.